


Dog Grooming

by Storm89



Series: SPN: Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Helping out with hellhounds, Imagines, Other, being scared shitless of hellhounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine helping Crowley take care of his hellhounds. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Grooming

“Crowley, you sure that this is a good idea?” you ask.

“Of course it is, pet.” Crowley said with a smirk, “Now don’t be afraid, they can smell fear.”

You gulp as towards the hellhounds, wearing those special glasses that allows you to see the. Now, you have gone against a hellhound, and won (barely). But you still can’t believe how…fluffy they are. Now, Crowley wanted you to help groom them.

“Crowley, they’re dogs, can’t they groom themselves?”

“They need some help, (y/n). They can’t get to some places.”

You move closer to the large dogs, armed with just a hairbrush. You tentatively ran the brush over the fur, wondering just how it’s so soft. The hound suddenly growled when you pulled on a knot, and whatever was left of your bravery fled.

With a shriek, you ran to our Volkswagen beetle and threw yourself inside. You slam the door close, locked it and rolled up your window.

“Y/N/.” Crowley drawled out, looking at you through the window.

“No, Crowley!” you shriek, “Sucker someone else!”

Crowley just looked at you in amusement, but you just glared at the demon. You were not going near those dogs again.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda had fun with this one. This will be my reaction with the hellhounds, I will be shitting myself in fear.
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


End file.
